Reckless Bubbline
by The Shipping Cap'n
Summary: Bonnie let's loose for once in her life and of course shit happens Looks like it's Marceline to the rescue
"Marceline, no…"

"C'mon Bon, one sip."

"Hmf, I have responsibilities, remember?"

 _Another night of reckless drinking, Marceline really doesn't care, does she?_ Bonnie thought, staring pensively down at the cup between her and the immortal Queen. There between them lay the cause of her mental distress. A full shot of hard Candy Man whiskey. Definitely not something a Princess should be drinking, let alone be aware of. She didn't want to be here, that much was obvious judging by her tight lipped smile at almost everyone within the dwelling. Marceline was throwing a "Bash" so to speak, and Glob everyone was here. Lumpy Space Princess was already half hammered off of who knows what and was currently trying to convince a duck that she was dating material. She watched as the duck flew off, clearly disgruntled and heading out towards the more socially polite side of the room. Other Princesses swayed out in the crowd, along with, the Princess noted, some of the less desirable people of OOO. She grimaced and swirled her drink absentmindedly as she took in the riff raff running amongst the groups. She almost choked as she noticed the Ice King was even here, chugging away at what she assumed could only be Ice wine as he played his beat up drums in front. He chanced a wink at her when they made eye contact and she quickly turned away, choking hard as her gag reflex kicked in.

 _Why couldn't I just say NO to her?_ She pondered. Surely Marceline knew that this wasn't her scene in the slightest. She had originally come over with the promise of a small get together featuring just the Princesses of OOO. Clearly Marceline had meant more, but of course Bonnibel Bubblegum was none the wiser to the true intentions of the Vampire Queen's invitation. Now she sat, more than slightly peeved, at the Queen her self's island bar, staring with all the spite she felt inside at her full glass of whiskey between them.

"C'mon Bonnie!" Marceline chided again, having the gall to elbow her in the ribs, something that was meant to be friendly but almost landed the angered Royal on the floor. "It's a party for a reason y'know? You've been killing yourself up at the Palace, and everyone is totally understanding here if you wanna get hammered." She let out a chuckle and surveyed the scene around them, flipping her dark hair out of her face nonchalantly. "Besides, most everyone here is drunk anyways, they won't judge."

"Bonnie" Huffed, quietly muttering "It's Bonnibel to _you_ ," under her breath. Before looking down for the thousandth time at her drink. The ice cubes clinked together as she lifted the glass to a curious eye. It was a full glass she noted. _Obviously you ding_ she chided. It was in fact one of the hardest alcohols her Kingdom allowed within its walls. _It certainly isn't just Root Beer_. She didn't want to drink it but as she sat and thought, she reasoned. _Everyone else is I suppose, as stupid as it is to fall victim to peer pressure_ she sneered at her glass, her miffed expression reflected back at her shakily from the amber liquid. _I HAVE been really stressed lately…. I mean, Candy Kingdom's new laws have been a glomp to write, much less put into effect…._ She finally made her decision after looking over at Marceline through her bangs. _Marceline invited ME, of all people to this… She thought of ME…. She's been thinking me all night, sitting here and pretty much babysitting me like this… She could be off enjoying the party, but she's been here all night with ME…. I kind of OWE her don't I? Or at least myself….._ Pulling herself from her own head, she gave Marceline a small smile, putting her glass to her lips. She couldn't help but feel a blush rise to her cheeks, feeling satisfied with Marceline's shocked expression as she not only took a drink, but rather, drank the whole glass in one go. Marceline pulled her jaw up, smiling widely, fangs on full display and an odd fire in her eyes as she cheered, "Yeah, Bonnie! 'Bout time!" She reached over the counter and sorted through the bottles, looking back only to smile again and ask, "Want another?" Princess Bubblegum smiled and nodded strongly, though her throat protested. She wouldn't let Marceline down, not after everything she went through to do this for her. She watched with wide eyes as Marceline pulled a large bottle away from the rest. It held a glowing red liquid with light red coursing in little swirls through it. _Vampire's Ire_ she thought worriedly. "Uhm, Marceline… I've _heard_ of this. Isn't it a bit high to go at right away?" She asked, hating how squeaky her voice sounded from both fear and the burn of alcohol still swirling in her stomach. "Nah, this is the lighter version of it." Marceline replied easily, making the flustered girl blush harder at her lack of knowledge. "This is actually half of what the _real_ stuff is like. You think I wanna get you hammered that fast? C'mon Bon I wanna get you drunk sure, but I don't want to _kill_ you or nothing."

Her cheeks burned bright at that, she was quite a bit of a lightweight in comparison to Marceline, but she didn't want to let on just how far her ignorance of the subject was. The embarrassed Royal smirked in false confidence, taking the bottle quickly from the Queen and yanked the stopper out, already pouring a hefty glass for herself without waiting. "Ha, I _know_ that Marcy, this is nothing for me. Just was uh… _testing_ you!" She didn't wait for the baffled Vampire to respond, rather, she took a large swig of the substance, smiling after. Soon though, she was hacking up what felt like a lung, her face flushed heavily as she choked. Her throat burned and she felt what must have been Marceline's hand patting her back in strong, reassuring, taps. "Woof, Bon, you must know then that you don't drink it like _that_ then, right?" She righted herself dismissing her worried friend with a wave. "Of _course_ I know you don't." She slurred, her head feeling light already. She blushed further, sure that at this point she could make Marceline hungry with how red her face was. _I should have known that is_. She chided herself, feeling like more of a child than she did before. Marceline looked at her with a quirked brow, more concerned than she let on. She gave her tipsy companion a lopsided smirk, directing her attention to herself as she lifted a cup of her own to her lips. "Here, like _this_." She pulled a small sip from the cup, letting it roll around her tongue slowly before swallowing with a satisfied puff of air following soon after. "See? Just like that!"

Bubblegum pouted indignantly, trying to feign nonchalance of her own as she did what the more experienced immortal did. "Yeah, I was showing you how much I could handle though. I can drink more at once, y'know?" She slurred again, trying to convince her that she knew what she was doing. Marceline's own face pulled a bit at her exclamation, and she decided to retort herself, feeling amused at the obviously buzzed Princess's pride. "Oh ho, you think you can take it? Think you can drink like the rest of the _adults_?" She all but purred the last word, letting the insulting challenge hit her friend hard. She drank in the sight of the Princess's flushed cheeks heating up more and let her eyes wander over those puckered lips, tight with anger. _Ha, now I've got 'er._ "FINE!" Bubblegum shouted, drawing the attention of a few of the more sober party goers. "Y'WANNA PLAY LIKE THAT HUH? I'VE GOT JUST AS MUCH 'SPREIENCE AS _YOU_ DO!" She was slurring heavily now, her ire peaked as she sloshed her drink angrily, pointing an accusatory finger at the snickering Queen. Without looking she reached out, smacking bottles and jars haphazardly as she made her search. Finally she felt the familiar bottle, one that Marceline had shown her a while back when it was just them in the house. Marceline had told her _true_ Vampire's Ire was something that even _she_ hardly tangled with. She had received it as a gift from Death and refused to do anything more than sip it once in a while if she felt she _really_ needed it. Now it sat between them, its contents much like the other, lighter, version. This bottle had an intricate skull stopper though, and seemed to glow with twice the force of the other bottle. Now that she saw it, it almost made the other bottle look like grape juice. She looked from the bottle to Marceline, swallowing hard and sharpening her inebriated gaze in what she hoped was a challenging stare. "Well? We gonna do this or what?" Marceline had been watching the sloshed Princess worriedly the entire time she searched for the bottle, but when she saw that determined light in Bonnibel's blue eyes…. Something popped in the back of her head, her own slightly buzzed mind heightening at the challenge. "Hehehe…" She smirked lowly, licking her fangs and letting her eyes flash red for show, always an entertainer, even if it was to just the small drunk crowd now gathered around them. "Ok Bon, I could _never_ say no to _you_." She felt her own face flush blue at the statement, but rolled each word off her tongue as if they were honey. She smiled wider, letting her confidence peak as it had the desired effect of her counterpart. Marceline watched as Bubblegum nodded, almost to herself. Blue eyes flashed with determination one more time before she gripped the stopper, ignoring the subtle _hiss_ of the bottles contents as they were released. She fought off a shiver as the strong liquid was poured between them by a random skeledemon attending the party. The ancient bone man poured two glasses between them, seemingly the only one other than Marceline that _didn't_ have to plug his nose at the offending substance. Not like he had a nose anyways but still. Princess Bubblegum reluctantly pulled her shirt away from her nose, letting the foul drink assault her nose fully. It smelled like it looked, like rusty, tangy, glowing blood. _Do I really want to do this? I don't know a THING about this stuff… Not truly…. What will it do to me?_ She looked up, finally letting a little worry sparkle in her bright blue eyes. She locked eyes with Marceline. She her worried face reflected in the bright red orbs and felt foolish, almost getting up and running away from her childish claim, until she looked beyond her reflection and at Marceline herself. Marceline was looking at her with her own form of masked worry, the kind that you wouldn't know was there unless you _knew_ her.

 _Marceline…. She's worried about me… Even NOW…. After all the stupid stuff I've said, she still cares, she's giving me a way out…_ She looked into those deep red eyes, and made her choice. She brushed of the steady hand of the skeledemon. And took the first hit.

 _Ugh…. Wh-where AM I?_ A very groggy Bonnibel Bubblegum woke to the darkness that flooded the room around her. She realized with a start, that she was in Marceline's _room_. "H-how? Wh-what HAPPENED?!" She yelled to seemingly herself, that is, until the door to the bathroom opened and Marceline herself floated out, hairdryer in hand as she took in the bedraggled Princess in her bed.

"Sup." She offered lightly, giving her a wave before chucking the hair tool unceremoniously behind her, ignoring the loud clash it created but noticing the wince it produced from her guest. " _Ugh_ , do you HAVE to throw things around like that." She cried, clutching her throbbing skull in vain as Marceline floated closer, putting her hand on the flushed candy flesh of her forehead. "How do you feel?" Marceline asked, ignoring her angry whining. The flustered Princess pulled back quickly, ignoring her temples exploding in protest as she asked again. "What _HAPPENED_ Marceline." The immortal woman sighed, letting her hair float down in front of her, gently tickling Bonnibel's face in the process as she ran a hand through it slowly. "Weeeeell…" She drawled out, clicking her tongue against her fangs in response to the peeved girl's face in front of her. She decided to level with the angry and confused girl seeing as she was doing nothing to help by drawing her into more suspense than necessary. "You took one _tiiiiiny_ sip of the Vampire's Ire before you stood up, declared yourself the winner just for that, and then threw up _EVERYWHERE_ before passing out." She smiled and let out a small chuckle, not seeing the absolute look of sheer horror on her friends face before continuing. "But hey, you don't believe me? LSP got a video of it all before you went down screaming something about me licking your pus-"

"ENOUGH!" She cried, her face practically drowning in the blush that consumed her. She felt her very ears burn as she pressed her face into her soft, candy hands. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but after watching the video LSP had in fact not only took, but even SENT to Marceline. There was no denying it. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum was officially the laughing stock of OOO.

"My life is _OVER_." She groaned forlornly, borderline sobbing into her hands.

"Hey, c'mon, look…" Marceline started, sighing as she sat on the bed next to her, deciding that the bobbing of her floating wasn't helping the Royal's nausea. "I made SURE that LSP only sent the vid to ME. I even had her delete the thing in front of me for Glob's sake, ok? The only other people that know are the peeps at the party, and I'm SURE they've seen worse." She lied a bit on that last part, she was still sober enough to see the shocked and horrified looks on her guest's faces as she dragged the vulgar barfing Princess away. She had later sworn to take everyone's very souls if word of this spread, and she felt pretty satisfied with how persuasive she could be when they all but begged for mercy. Although…. One question still remained.

"Hey, B?" She questioned, trying in vain to hide her naughty smile from the still humiliated drunk.

"Y-yeah Marceline?"

"Ya still want me to lick your puss- _OW_!"

"That's what I _thought_!" Bubblegum yelled, ignoring her confused hormones and her headache as she tackled the cackling queen.

Another night of reckless drinking it seemed. Leading to a "fight" filled with more kissing than hitting.

 _Pretty successful if I do say so myself…_ Marceline thought, subduing _her_ hungover Princess with a smile.

 _Pretty successful indeed…._


End file.
